


Getting Coached

by Tamla



Category: Coronation Stree, Coronation Street, Same Sex Love - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamla/pseuds/Tamla
Summary: Paula loves her Playdates with Sophie so she decided to "reciprocate".
Relationships: Coronation Street - Relationship, Lesbian - Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Woman - Relationship, Same Sex Love - Relationship





	Getting Coached

It all started when Paula Martin slowly planned her own "Playdate" with her Wife Sophie. 

These past couple of months they had so much fun. From a Xmas Delight to a Saloongirl she did so many fun things so Paula decided to do the same thing.

She asked Beth Tinker as a "Special" Favor to Make a Sweatsuit and a Sports Uniform. 

Beth was happy to since she helped Sinead's Invention and it's Rights be protected.

So Sophie came home first and saw A Jersey with Shorts, A T Shirt, Socks, and she said put on her Sneakers.

Sophie obeyed and then waited for Paula to come in.

Paula then came in wearing Blue Sweatpants, T Shirt, Jacket, Sneakers and even a Whistle around her neck. 

"Hello there Sophie." she smiled.

"Hi there." replied Sophie nervously.

"Well why are you so nervous." asked Paula. 

"I don't know why I am here." she admitted.

"Now come on, you know you did the Winning Goal at The Soccer Game." replied Paula. "How could you forget that." 

"Oh well, it was such a long day and so much was happening." she admitted.

"Yes, what with the Teammates, cheering then your Parents then the Press." replied Paula. "You went through a lot." 

"Yes, you're right about that but where are the rest of the team, how come I'm not with them?" asked Sophie.

"Well, they felt you wanted to relax feeling you were so tired so I said I'd look out for you, you'll do a later Celebration Dinner." explained Paula.

"Oh well, okay." replied Sophie. 

"Listen, why don't you go into the Bathroom, take a Shower and then I'll take care of you." replied Paula.

"You don't mind?" asked Sophie.

"No, not at all." she replied.

So Sophie went and "Washed" a bit excited but nervous as to what Paula would do to her.

So she comes out of the Bathroom, and Paula is there waiting for her. There's a Big Towel on The Bed and Paula is there wearing her Dressing Gown not to mention a mask.

"Come here and lie down, your muscles must be aching." she replied gently.

"Oh yes, so much action on the field." Sophie replied.

So she went on the Bed, Paula dimmed The Lights and played "Turn Out The Lights" by Teddy Pendergrass.

So Paula put on some strawberry Scented Lotion and massaged Sophie's Shoulders to get rid of the tightening of the muscles.

"You played so hard and well, you deserve this TLC." murmured Paula.

"Thanks so much." replied Sophie.

So Paula moved down to Sophie's back and then her legs then turned her over and then massaged the Front of her shoulders and then massaged her breasts which got so hard to the touch. 

She moved down to her Stomach which made Sophie giggle because she was ticklish down there. Then Paula bent down and kissed Sophie. 

"Paula what are you doing?" demanded Sophie mortified.

"I'm giving you a Victory Kiss." replied Paula.

"Oh, well you didn't have to do that." Sophie replied blushing.

"Yes I did, you helped take the Team to a questionable group of Athletes to a successful one, and it wa smy way of thanking you." 

"You are quite welcome". smiled Sophie

So Paula got on top of Sophie and continued to passionately kiss her which Sophie responded to. Paula then spread Sophie's legs and gently entered her and their bodies moved sensually back and forth. They also heard some other amazing music from Betcha By Golly Wow by The Stylistics and Baby Come To Me by Patti Austin & James Ingram. They each reached a passionate climax and slept in each other's Arms.

Later on Sophie got up and checked her Phone and was dumbfounded.

"US Basketball Superstar Kobe Bryant Dead". 

"Oh My God!" she screamed.

"Sophie what is it?" demanded Paula.

She showed the Article and Paula too was dumbfounded. Before there was Lebron James, Kobe Bryant was one of the World's Top Basketball Players who besides working in Italy signed with The Los Angeles Lakers at 18 whose teammate was Earvin "Magic" Johnson who has been battling HIV for over 20 Years. He played against the cream of the Crop from Michael Jordan, Scottie Pippin and Dennis Rodman.

He had setbacks most notably a Date Rap Charge and lost commercial endorsements but he tried his bet to perservere.

He even attended The Senior Prom with a Young up and coming singer named Brandy. 

Sadly his 13 Year Old Daughter was in The Helicopter with him as well. 

"Dear God, that poor Man his poor Family losing your Daughter and Husband on the same day." sighed Paula sadly.

"I know right." replied Sophie."

He was even around Sophie's Age when she almost married Sian at 21 and his Wife was only 17. His parents even didn't attend the ceremony angry he married a Non African American Woman and there was no Pre-Nup Agreement.

He had his share of setbacks but he was happy and although he could have ended up broke like a lot of Athletes did in US Sports he was a very smart & savvy Businessman.

Later on Theo called her to ask if she heard and she said yes. He, James & Michael were going to hang out and watch a Tribute on one of The Cable Shows.

As for Paula she and Sophie watched some of the Reports that stunned so many folks especially fellow americans including Golf Superstar Tiger Woods. 

Paula then held Sophie in her arms as if to say "I'll never take you or what we have for granted again, we're together and now his Wife Vanessa lost her Husband, Daughter and now her Three Surviving Daughters including her Baby Girl who will never know or remember Daddy and what a wonderful man he was."

Although their Playdate was one that had a sad touch to it, it inspired Paula to take Sophie to a NEw Place on their Adventure. The City Of Brotherly Love Philadelphia, PA.


End file.
